Mirror Wall
by Psycho Childish Semi Hiatus
Summary: /Kuharap tugas ini akan selesai tepat waktu.../ Warning: SI, Typo, Abal
1. Chapter 1

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Genre: Angst, Friend-Ship, Hurt, Suspense, Tragedy

A/N: Aow… Tiba-tiba pengen bikin ini…

**xXx**

**Mirror Wall**

**xXx**

* * *

PRAAAANG!

Suara pecahan kaca kembali terdengar, pecahan-pecahan kaca pun beterbangan.

Tak akan berhenti, walau hanya sesaat.

Akan terus seperti ini, sampai kapan pun.

"Ukh…"

Pecahan kaca kembali merobek kulitnya, membuat cairan merah kental mengalir keluar.

Ia tak peduli, tak akan peduli.

Ia hanya lebih mementingkan seseorang yang berada di sana.

Seseorang yang berada dari balik dinding kaca berlapis-lapis, seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong di balik kegelapan yang berada di sekitarnya.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh luka yang disebabkan oleh pecahan kaca yang telah merobek kulitnya. Tubuhnya pun sudah dipenuhi lumuran darah, terutama di bagian tangannya yang sudah memar dan penuh dengan pecahan kaca yang menembus kulitnya.

Dinding kaca di depannya, telah menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang berada di seberangnya. Seseorang yang telah memasuki kegelapan, dan meninggalkannya di tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa saling bertemu, adalah dengan memecahkan dinding kaca tersebut.

Sayangnya.

Berapa kali pun ia mencoba, hal itu akan percuma.

Memang, lapisan kaca yang pertama bisa ia hancurkan. Pecahan kaca pun terlempar, bahkan melukai tangannya. Sayangnya… setiap lapisan kaca yang berhasil ia pecahkan, selalu kembali seperti semula.

Sedangkan pecahan kacanya, tetap berada di antara pijakannya.

Berulang kali telah ia pecahkan, hingga lapisan ketiga. Sayangnya, selalu kembali seperti semula. Pecahan kaca pun semakin memenuhi pijakan, hingga tak ada lagi tempat untuk berpijak yang aman. Seluruhnya, sudah tertutupi oleh pecahan-pecahan kaca.

Berbagai senjata yang bisa ia pakai, sudah tidak berguna lagi. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, ia tak bisa istirahat. Sekali ia istirahat, kaca tersebut akan kembali seperti semula. Ia tak punya waktu untuk istirahat, ia harus tetap berjuang untuk memecahkan kaca tersebut. Memecahkan lapisan kaca yang tidak terhitung, dengan ketebalan yang tidak bisa diperkirakan.

Sementara, seseorang yang berada di seberangnya, hanya bisa berdiam diri dan duduk bersandar pada dinding. Memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan orang yang berada di seberangnya, orang yang berusaha memecahkan dinding kaca tersebur. Tanpa memakai ekspresi sama sekali, ia terus memperhatikan orang itu.

"MOU HITORI NO BOKUUUUUUU!"

**TBC**

* * *

Atem: Segini doang?

Ruega: Iyun, Cuma prolog soalnya

Yugi: Ngerencanain apa lagi?

Ruega: Apa aza, lagian ini antara saya dan Other Me

Atem: Lalu? Fic yang akan dipublish?

Ruega: Itu nanti, belum selesai


	2. Chapter 2

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Genre: Angst, Friend-Ship, Hurt, Suspense, Tragedy

Warning: Shonen-Ai, OC, SI, beberapa kata tidak baku di pertengahan cerita.

A/N: Sekedar info, hampir seluruh Fic saya berhubungan dengan Fic lainnya. Hanya berada di waktu yang berbeda, **Mirror Wall** merupakan sambungan Fic **Kaiba Family**. Yang ingin tahu bagaimana wujud Ruega, bayangkan saya Seto versi wanita dengan ekspresi jahil di wajahnya.

* * *

**xXx**

**Mirror Wall**

**xXx**

Chapter 2

Di saat liburan, biasanya menjadi hari yang paling menggembirakan. Liburan adalah saat di mana semua orang bisa bersantai, terutama oleh para remaja. Sesudah berkutat pada buku-buku tebal yang hanya terdapat tulisan di dalamnya selama berjam-jam penuh setiap hari, inilah saat di mana mereka dapat membuang buku-buku tersebut ke segala arah. Mengosongkan pikiran dari berbagai rumus, tanda baca, makalah, istilah kata dan nama-nama aneh yang sering digunakan.

Berikutnya hanya tinggal mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua itu, lalu membeli tiket untuk bersantai. Berekreasi ke berbagai tempat, walau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat, hal itu cukup untuk mencuci mata. Tidur selama apa pun yang diinginkan, berbaring pada ranjang yang empuk dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Berkunjung ke pedesaan, menghirup udara segar tanpa tercemar oleh polusi udara. Melakukan perjalanan untuk bertemu sanak saudara, bahkan reuni bersama-sama teman lama. Dan masih banyak kegiatan lain yang bisa dilakukan, tergantung bagaimana mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan.

Tapi…

Bagaimana jika guru di Domino High School sedikit iseng dan tega memberikan tugas yang harus dikerjakan saat liburan?

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh! Aku pusing!"

Jounouchi membuang buku-buku yang dipegangnya, lebih tepatnya, tumpukan buku yang tebalnya sudah tak bisa diperkirakan. Belum lagi jika mengingat kalau isinya hanyalah rangkaian kata-kata tanpa gambar sedikit pun, hanya cover depan yang menjadi gambar. Tanpa memperdulikan buku-buku tersebut, Jounouchi langsung merebahkan diri pada lantai.

Yugi tersenyum kecil, ia mengambil segelas limun dingin miliknya dan menegak limun dingin tersebut. Seketika, tenggorokannya yang kering telah terasa begitu segar. Buku tebal yang berada di tangannya juga ia letakkan di sampingnya, beristirahat sejenak.

"Jou, kalau tidak segera dikerjakan bisa susah, kan?" celetuk Yugi, yang langsung dijawab dengan dengusan keras oleh Jounouchi. Wajar jika Jounouchi kesal, sampai-sampai ingin membuang seluruh tumpukan buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Tsukino-Sensei yang menjadi wali kelas, telah memberikan tugas yang sanggup membuat murid-murid didiknya mengerang kesal. Terutama untuk Jounouchi, karena tugas ini cukup berat untuknya. Tapi tidak bagi Yugi dan beberapa siswa lain, contohnya Seto, Atem, Ryou dan lainnya.

Tugas yang diberikan adalah…

… membuat laporan tentang mitologi yang ada dunia, yang pasti mereka harus mencari dari buku-buku tua yang tebal atau mencarinya dari Internet. Sayangnya, Laptop milik Yugi tak bisa dipakai untuk sementara waktu dan Warnet Center di Domino tutup karena banyak yang liburan. Parahnya lagi, banyak yang pelit pulsa Modem. Lengkaplah penderitaan Jou, ia harus mencari berbagai Legenda yang ada di dunia.

"Yugi, tugasmu sudah selesai, kan?" Tanya Jounouchi, sambil bangkit dari posisinya. Yugi mengangguk kecil, menjawab singkat pertanyaan Jounouchi.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Jounouchi lagi, sambil menatap Yugi bosan.

Yugi tak segera menjawab, ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil buku laporannya yang berada tepat di atas meja, tugas yang sudah dikerjakannya selama seharian penuh. Lalu melemparkannya pada Jounouchi.

"Weits! Hampir saja!" seru Jounouchi pelan sambil menangkap buku laporan tersebut. "Maaf," ucap Yugi singkat, lalu kembali pada tempatnya semula.

Jounouchi membuka buku laporan tersebut, lembar-lembaran kertas berisi laporan tugas yang dikerjakan Yugi. Sempat mengerenyit saat membaca sekilas isi makalah tersebut, sebelum mengeluh pada Yugi.

"Tentang Pharaoh?"

Yugi hanya tertawa kering, ia sendiri heran kenapa dirinya justru memilih membuat tugasnya dengan tema 'Pharaoh'. Di antara sekian banyaknya Legenda dan Mitologi yang ada, dia justru memilih segala hal tentang 'Pharaoh'. Dengan kata lain.

Egyptologi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengambil buku secara asal saat di perpustakaan. Entah kenapa, malah terambil buku Egyptologi. Heran juga, sih…" sahut Yugi, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik bagai bintang itu menggaruk pipinya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Jounouchi menghela nafas, sudah bisa ia duga kalau Yugi akan memilih Egyptologi. Walau tak sengaja mengambil buku Egyptologi, setidaknya Yugi bisa mengambil buku lain jika tak terlalu tertarik membuat laporan tentang Egyptologi. Kecuali, kalau Yugi memang ingin membuatnya dengan bertemakan tentang Egyptologi. Yang pasti, berhubungan dengan 'diri lain' yang ada pada diri Yugi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana 'diri lain'mu? Sudah lama dia tidak muncul,"

Tubuh Yugi menegang sesaat, sebelum berpura-pura mencari buku pada tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang ada di hadapannya. Mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jounouchi.

"Dia bilang ingin istirahat, pasti dia merasa lelah sejak kita pulang dari Amerika. Makanya dia tidak muncul beberapa waktu," jawab Yugi sambil melayangkan senyuman kecil, walau agak sedikit berbeda jika menurut pandangan Jounouchi. Entah apa perbedaan dari senyuman Yugi, seolah-olah ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Yugi.

Jounouchi mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang keberadaan 'diri lain' Yugi. Sayangnya…

**~dimulai dari sini, bahasa akan menjadi agak tidak baku~**

BRAK!

"YUGI-NIIII! JOU-NIII!"

Jounouchi sampai terjungkal mendengar suara yang melebihi seribu TOA dengan nada yang kelewat cempreng, belum lagi suara pintu yang baru saja ditendang oleh sang pelaku yang juga berteriak bagai TOA. Yugi hanya terlonjak kaget, sambil mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang sempat olah raga mendadak.

Sedangkan orang yang baru saja mendobrak pintu dengan cara menendangnya, dengan santainya ngeloyor masuk dan duduk di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Cengiran khasnya tetap terlihat pada parasnya, juga sorot mata jahil dari kedua Kristal birunya.

"Ru…" muncul beberapa kedutan pada Jounouchi, pemuda berambut pirang itu melayangkan tatapan kesalnya pada Ruega. Ruega sendiri, dengan raut wajah sok innocent-nya justru dengan santainya mengambil jatah Cake milik Jounouchi. Sebelum terjadi perang dunia, Yugi segera menyapa Ruega.

"Ru, kau datang sendiri?" Tanya Yugi.

Ruega mengangkat alisnya, sebelum meletakkan Cake yang sudah tersisa seperempatnya di lantai. Lalu membersihkan pinggiran mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, sama sekali tak berperilaku layaknya 'Kaiba'.

"Lupa? Kemarin Seto-nii minta Yugi-nii ngajarin Ru cara duel, kan?" balas Ruega, gadis kecil bermarga Kaiba tersebut kembali memasang cengiran khasnya.

Yugi mengerenyit, ia mencoba mengingat perkataan Seto yang telah menghubunginya kemarin malam. Berhubung kondisi sinyal yang kurang baik, ia tak bisa mendengar dengan baik ucapan Seto. Walau samar-samar, ia mendengar kata 'duel' dan nama 'Ruega'.

"Tunggu, kenapa tidak kakakmu sendiri yang mengajarimu?" Tanya Jounouchi.

Ruega mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jounouchi, dan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dengan nada suara yang terdengar agak malas. "Seto-nii sibuk dengan Kaiba Corp, jadi tidak sempat mengajari Ru. Makanya Seto-nii menyuruh Ru untuk belajar dari Yugi-nii," jawab Ruega.

"Heh! Dari pada dengan Yugi…" Jounouchi bangkit berdiri, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri memakai ibu jarinya. "Lebih baik belajar dariku! Aku juga tak kalah hebat dari kakakmu!" (Author: Buset… pakai pose Rock Lee).

"Ru mendingan belajar dari Yugi-nii daripada belajar dari Duelist Amatiran,"

GUBRAK!

"APA KATAMU?! SIAPA YANG AMATIRAN!?" bentak Jounouchi kesal, Ruega hanya mendengus pelan. "Jou-nii," jawabnya singkat, tanpa adanya rasa bersalah sedikit pun saat membalas bentakan Jounouchi.

Sebelum Jounouchi melayangkan jitakan pada Ruega, Yugi dengan cepat menahan Jounouchi dan menyuruhnya duduk. Sungguh, Yugi tak habis pikir dengan gadis bermarga Kaiba ini. Berbeda dengan Seto yang dingin, kalem dan keras. Atau Mokuba yang penurut walau sedikit kekanakan. Ruega lebih bawel, kekanakan, jahil, usil, cerewet dan keras kepala. Untungnya, Seto sudah bisa menerima keberadaannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Yug! Biar kuhajar bocah nakal ini!" seru Jou sambil memberontak, kedutan muncul lebih banyak di kepalanya. Untung saja Yugi cukup kuat untuk menahan Jounouchi yang meronta dan siap untuk menghajar gadis sok Innocent yang sedari tadi hanya nyengir kucing.

Sekitar 5 menit setelahnya, barulah Jounouchi tenang. Yugi berkali-kali mengelap peluhnya, tubuhnya berkeringat setelah harus berjuang untuk menahan Jounouchi yang hampir mengamuk. Sedangkan pelaku yang membuat Jounouchi naik darah, sedari tadi hanya asyik memakan Cake -yang sebenarnya milik Jounouchi- dengan tenang.

"Nee~ Yugi-nii?" panggil Ruega.

"Ya?" jawab Yugi, sambil tetap mengelap keringatnya.

"Kapan Yugi-nii mengajari Ru cara duel?" Tanya Ruega.

Yugi terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan buku yang masih tergeletak di pojok kamarnya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ruega.

"Maaf, Ru. Bisa kau tunggu sebentar? Aku masih harus membantu Jounouchi menyelesaikan tugasnya," pinta Yugi, Ruega hanya mengangguk paham. Kali ini Yugi bersyukur kalau Ruega termasuk anak yang penurut jika diperintah secara baik-baik, walau kadang sering tulalit dan melanggar perintah.

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Ruega, terbersit rasa penasaran padanya.

"Membuat laporan tentang Mitologi yang ada di dunia,"

Kali ini, bukan Yugi yang menjawab pertanyaan Ruega. Melainkan Jou, mumpung pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sudah cukup tenang.

"Hee~ Mitologi~" Ruega tersenyum lebar dan gembira, tak heran jika mengingat bahwa Ruega menyukai hal yang berbau mitologi.

Jounouchi mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi Ruega, "Kenapa?"

Ruega hanya memasang cengirannya, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jou.

"Hehe, nggaa~ Ru Cuma teringat tentang Legenda China,"

"Hah?" Yugi dan Jou saling berpandangan, beda dengan Ruega yang tetap menyengir.

"Ng… Ru, kau tahu sesuatu tentang Mitologi China?" Tanya Yugi sedikit berharap, semoga saja Ruega bisa membantu mereka menyelesaikan tugas Jounouchi. Walau hanya sedikit, itu cukup membantu.

Ruega mengangguk, "**4 Si Xiang**,"

SIIINGG…

Jounouchi dan Yugi terdiam, terdiam mendengar nama yang luar biasa aneh yang terdengar di telinga mereka. Wajar, karena mereka termasuk orang Jepang yang sulit menyebutkan kata-kata yang sulit untuk mereka. Minus untuk Ruega, tentunya bocah itu tahu dan mengerti dengan jelas arti dan makna dari kata-kata itu, termasuk cara menyebutkannya.

"Er… Ru?" panggil Yugi.

"Ya~?"

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Yugi.

"**4 Si Xiang**,"

"E…,"

Ruega mendengus pelan, ia melepaskan ransel yang sedari tadi ada di belakang punggungnya. Ransel yang tak pernah lepas darinya, dikarenakan isi dari ransel tersebut selalu dibutuhkannya di saat-saat tertentu. Bukan berarti sama dengan ransel milik Dora The Eksploler, isinya berupa alat elektronik canggih buatannya dan sebuah buku misterius.

Ruega mengambil Laptop-nya, lalu membuka dan menyalakannya. Tangannya kembali menari di atas Keyboard, membuka folder, mencari file dan mengetik password. Cengirannya telah tergantikan oleh senyum kecil, hal yang cukup jarang dilakukannya. Kecuali saat-saat tertentu.

Sementara Yugi dan Jounouchi, hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Ruega. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik bocah tersebut.

"Nah," Ruega membalikkan Laptopnya, memperlihatkan apa yang ada di layar Monitor. Yugi dan Jounouchi mendekat, menatap dengan seksama apa yang ada di Monitor. Agak lama, sebelum Yugi menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Kalau tidak salah, ini **4 Hewan Legenda Penjaga Gerbang Mata Angin**!" seru Yugi, tangannya menunjuk 4 symbol pada layar Monitor.

Jounouchi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bukan apa-apa sih, sayangnya ia bukan orang yang tertarik tentang Legenda-Legenda atau Mitologi semacam ini. Berbeda dengan Yugi yang cukup berminat pada Mitologi, terutama Mesir. Bukan juga Ruega yang selalu antusias pada berbagai macam Mitologi.

"Hie? Yugi-nii tahu tentang **4 Si Xiang** juga, ya? Di Jepang, **4 Si Xiang** memang dikenal dengan 4 Hewan Legenda Penjaga Gerbang Mata Angin!" terang Ruega.

"Astaga… Ini Legenda yang cukup terkenal," ucap Yugi pelan, matanya tetap focus pada 4 symbol yang ada di layar Monitor.

Hanya Jounouchi yang terdiam, ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Ruega dan Yugi. terutama 4 Symbol gambar yang ditunjukkan oleh Ruega melalui layar Laptop-nya.

"Hei, aku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Memang apa arti dari gambar itu?" Tanya Jounouchi heran.

Ruega hanya tersenyum kucing, lalu mengarahkan tanda 'panah' pada layar menuju salah satu symbol yang ada pada layar. Menuju Symbol bergambar seperti harimau, Ruega menunjuk Symbol itu tepat di bagian tengah Symbol.

"Jou-nii, Symbol gambar ini berupa gambar Harimau. Namanya **Bai Hu**, nama Jepangnya adalah **Byakko**. Menurut legenda, **Bai Hu** adalah dewa penjaga dari daerah **Wu** yang berasal dari arah Barat. Tipe kekanakan, walau agak gila. Paling senang bersama **Huang** dari pada **Feng**, dikarenakan sifat mereka sama-sama gila. Wujud manusianya adalah tipe pengembara," terang Ruega, menjelaskan dengan cukup mendetail. Dan bukannya membuat Jounouchi paham, justru semakin bingung.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti…"

Ruega dan Yugi saling berpandangan, lalu saling menepuk dahi mereka sendiri.

**xXx**

"Akhirnya selesaaaai!" Jounouchi tepar di atas ranjang Yugi, seluruh tubuhnya penat karena digunakan untuk berkutat pada buku-buku tua, mendengarkan penjelasan Ruega dan Yugi, lalu menulis Laporan.

Ruega dan Yugi juga sudah , mereka berdua tersungkur lemas di lantai. Wajar sih, membantu Jounouchi menyelesaikan tugasnya benar-benar memakan waktu, menguras stamina, bahkan memeras otak. Belum lagi Ruega yang hampir dehidrasi, tenggorokannya sudah kering secara drastis karena harus menjelaskan segala hal yang harus dijelaskan pada Jounouchi. Belum lagi jika mengingat Jounouchi yang rada kurang connect, Ruega harus menjelaskannya sampai berulang kali.

"Yugi-nii…" panggil Ruega.

"Ya…?" sahut Yugi lemas, tenaganya terkuras habis.

"Latihan duelnya besok saja…"

"Itu lebih baik…"

Baiklah, untuk sementara akan lebih baik jika kita biarkan mereka beristirahat…

* * *

Malam harinya…

"Akhirnya… seluruh kegiatanku hari ini selesai…" Yugi merenggangkan tubuhnya, sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelah bersiap-siap sebelum tidur, Yugi segera berbaring pada ranjangnya yang empuk. Bersiap untuk menikmati nyamannya ranjang yang terasa hangat dan empuk, bersiap untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tak sengaja, mata Yugi menangkap sebuah benda yang berada tepat di atas meja belajarnya. Benda berharganya yang terbuat dari emas murni, berbentuk Pyramid terbalik yang tersusun dari potongan-potongan Puzzle yang rumit.

Millennium Puzzle.

/Mou Hitori No Boku…/ batin Yugi, ia berbalik arah menuju meja belajarnya, lalu mengambil Puzzle tersebut. Ia memutar Puzzle itu, dan terlihatlah ukiran mata Udzat yang berada di bagian tengah Puzzle tersebut. Symbol yang sudah tak asing lagi untuknya.

Sekali lagi, Yugi mengalihkan pandangannya pada lengannya. Terlihat jelas kalau tubuhnya bergetar, bergetar karena suatu hal.

Yugi menutup matanya sejenak, sebelum kembali membukanya. Seketika, ruang kamarnya sudah tergantikan oleh labirin. Labirin yang sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya, labirin yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi 'seseorang' yang berada di dalam dirinya.

'Diri lain'nya yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

'Diri lain'nya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat sejati.

'Diri lain'nya yang selalu menariknya dari keterpurukan.

'Diri lain'nya yang mirip dengannya.

'Diri lain'nya yang sangat disayanginya.

Mou Hitori No Boku.

Yugi melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di depannya. Pintu yang berbeda dari pintu lain, begitu berbeda… karena warnanya. Pintu itu hanya pintu biasa yang sama seperti pintu-pintu lain, tapi memiliki perbedaan yang terlihat jelas.

Pintu itu… ternodai oleh darah merah.

Yugi berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, tepat di depan itu tersebut. Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik bagai bintang itu membuka pintu tersebut, dan memasuki ruangan yang ada di dalamnya.

**xXx**

Sekali lagi, darah kembali mengalir keluar dari telapak kaki seorang pemuda yang tengah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pijakan di ruangan yang tengah ia masuki, sudah dipenuhi oleh pecahan-pecahan kaca. Telapak kakinya kembali terluka, kulitnya pun kembali sobek, aliran darah pun mengalir keluar dari balik kulitnya yang telah sobek akibat pecahan kaca.

Pemuda itu tak akan peduli, tak akan pernah peduli. Rasa sakit dan takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang berada di depannya jauh lebih besar, seseorang yang berada di balik dinding kaca yang tebal dan berlapis-lapis.

Tepat di pertengahan dinding kaca tersebut, pemuda itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia terdiam sejenak, sambil berusaha melihat seseorang yang berada di seberangnya. Seseorang yang tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, seseorang yang memiliki paras yang mirip dengannya.

"Mou Hitori No Boku…" gumam pemuda itu, sebelum kembali mengangkat tangannya…

PRAAAANGG!

**TBC**

Ruega: Beh~ *tepar*

Jou: Cuman gw yang ngerasa ato emang gw yang jadi paling blo'on di sini?

Ruega: Kenyataan…

Yugi: *nahan Jounouchi*

Atem: Ru, lu dapet dari mana tuh 4 Si… si… apa?

Ruega: 4 Si Xiang?

Atem: Apalah sebutannya, dari mana tahunya? Lagian emang bakalan digunain tuh?

Ruega: Iyun, nanti bakal nongol. Buat yang Gak ngerti 4 Si Xiang, atau 4 Hewan Legenda Penjaga Gerbang Mata Angin. Biar saya jelaskan dulu~

**xXx**

**Bai Hu**  
Harimau putih. Menurut legenda, **Bai Hu** adalah dewa penjaga dari daerah **Wu** yang berasal dari arah Barat. Tipe kekanakan, walau agak gila. Paling senang bersama **Huang** dari pada **Feng**, dikarenakan sifat mereka sama-sama gila. Wujud manusianya adalah tipe pengembara yang bersenjatakan panah, tapi sering terlihat dalam warna putih. Nama lainnya adalah **Jian Bing**, nama Jepangnya adalah **Byakko.**

**Zhu Que**  
Burung merah. Menurut legenda, **Zhu Que** adalah dewa penjaga dari daerah **Wei** yang berasal dari Selatan. Sering panik, terutama pada **Feng**. Sering beradu mulut dengan **Bai Hu** atau **Jian Bing**, tapi memiliki perhatian lebih pada **Feng**. Wujud manusianya adalah bangsawan yang tinggal di istana tapi lebih dominant pada warna merah. Nama lainnya adalah **Ling Guang**, nama Jepangnya adalah **Suzaku**.

**Qing Long  
** Naga biru. Menurut legenda, **Qing Long** adalah dewa penjaga **Shu** yang berasal dari Timur. Yang paling cuek di antara keempat **Si Xiang**, tapi juga paling menyebalkan pada **Feng**. Dia juga yang paling sering bersama **Feng**, tapi juga membenci **Huang**. Wujud manusianya adalah anak-anak, walau kadang menuju wujud orang bijak yang bermeditasi di atas gunung dengan warna yang dominant pada warna biru. Nama lainnya adalah **Meng Zhang**, nama Jepangnya adalah **Seiryu**.

**Xuan Wu**  
Kura-kura Hitam. Menurut legenda, **Xuan Wu **adalah dewa penjaga segala sesuatu yang berada di luar tiga kerajaan dari arah utara. Yang paling tua di antara semuanya, juga yang paling bijaksana. Sering kali membantu **Feng**, walau tak terlalu sering berdekatan pada **Huang**. Wujud manusianya adalah seorang pria dewasa yang memakai pakaian jendral, lebih dominant pada warna hitam. Nama lainnya adalah **Zhi Ming**, nama Jepangnya adalah **Genbu.**

**xXx**

Atem: Eit! Bentar! **Feng** dan **Huang** itu siapa? Atau 'apa'?

Ruega: 2 Phoenix dari China

Atem: Phoenix? Bukannya **Suzaku**? Kenapa **Feng** dan **Huang** juga **Phoenix**

Ruega: Beh~ **Feng** dan **Huang** berbeda, mereka **Phoenix** yang lebih memiliki banyak warna khas China~ **Feng** melambangkan Matahari dan **Huang** melambangkan Bulan, **Feng** memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan dan **Huang** memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Menurut Legenda, merekalah yang akan membawa kedamaian di China!

Yugi: Semangat banget…

Ruega: Tentu saja!

Jou: Apa hubungannya Legenda super aneh dan tak berguna ini dengan Fic Mirror Wall?

Ruega: Ada dong! Terutama Phoenix! Karena dalam Mitologi Mesir, Phoenix merupakan symbol dari Dewa Matahari-**Ra**!

Malik: *nongol* Kau jangan ngawur, masih ada **Bennu **yang dikatakan sebagai Phoenix juga!

Atem: Justru kau yang tidak tahu, Malik… **Bennu** dikatakan sebagai jiwa yang berasal dari Dewa Matahari Ra, ia bisa diibaratkan sebagai 'kebangkitan' matahari. Bukan berarti Phoenix…

Jounouchi: Bisa lebih jelas… tentang apa? Fe-…

Ruega: **Feng** dan **Huang**

Jounouchi: Apalah itu namanya, susah disebut…

Yugi: *bengong*

Atem: Kenapa memakai **Feng** dan **Huang**? Bukannya sudah ada **Ra** yang menjadi Phoenix Mesir?

Ruega: Bukan **Feng** dan **Huang**, tapi **4 Si Xiang** yang akan dipakai

Yugi: Anu…

Atem/Ruega: Ya?

Yugi: Kita belum balas Ripiu…

Ruega: *sweatdrop* lupa…

Atem: Oke… yang pertama

**To Gia-XY: Thanks for the Review~**

Yugi: Tau tuh! Enak aza Ru pake bikin gw mesti nonjok kaca jejadian itu nyampe tangan gw yang atletis ini luka-luka!

Ruega: Atletis dari mana…? Ceking gitu…

Atem: Mau bagaimana lagi? Peranku untuk beberapa chapter memang Cuma menunggu, mau ngebantu… dapat tiket masuk kamar siksaan, ya sudah… diam saja

Ruega: Udah Updateeee!

**xXx**

**To Litte Yagami Osanowa: Thanks for the Review~**

Ruega: Kacanya nyolong punya Paman Gober, tapi diproduksi n di sempurnain di KC. Nyarinya susah tuh, mesti dikejer traktornya Paman Gober…

Atem: Namanya juga Prologue, jelas saja kalau pendek

Yugi: Bikin penasaran, ya? Hobinya bocah Author edan ini… *nunjuk Ru*

Atem: Namanya juga peran… ya sudah, santai dulu…

Ruega: Udah Lanjuuuut!

.

.

Atem: Udah nih?

Ruega: Iyun, akhir kata…

Yugi/Ruega/Atem: Hontou ni Arigatou minna-tachi!


	3. Chapter 3

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Genre: Angst, Friend-Ship, Hurt, Suspense, Tragedy, Humor

Warning: Shonen-Ai, OC, SI, beberapa kata tidak baku.

A/N: MAAFIN RUUUUU! TTATT *kowtow* Berhubung ini berhubungan dengan 4 Si Xiang, jadi ada beberapa kalimat Jepang dan China yang masuk di Fic ini. Pembuatan Fic ini butuh waktu lama, soalnya saya harus menyertakan Scene Duel dan cukup sulit untuk membuat Deskripsinya secara jelas.

**xXx**

**Mirror Wall**

**xXx**

* * *

Chapter 3: Duel With Jou-gege

**.**

Sesuai janji.

Esoknya, Ruega kembali mendobrak pintu Kame Game. Bersyukur Sugoroku tidak sampai jantungan, walau tetap saja langsung mengomeli Ruega. Yugi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Ruega yang dengan sangat penurutnya 'duduk manis' sambil mendengarkan omelan Sugoroku.

Jounouchi juga sudah bilang kalau dia juga akan membantu Yugi mengajari dan melatih Ruega untuk menjadi Duelist, namun pria berambut pirang itu datang agak telat. Tak masalah, karena Yugi harus menjelaskan beberapa hal dasar pada Ruega. Jika Jounouchi datang lebih awal, dijamin akan bosan menunggu.

Yugi mengakui, sulit membuat Ruega paham. Jauh lebih mudah mengajari Jounouchi daripada Ruega, butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk membuatnya memahami segala aturan dasar Duelist. Tak heran kalau Seto menyuruh Ruega untuk belajar pada Yugi, urusan Kantor hanya menjadi alasan bagi CEO itu. Jangan lupa, Ruega gampang ditipu. Semaniak apa pun Seto pada pekerjaannya, ia juga butuh libur. Apalagi kalau Mokuba merengek untuk berlibur di Villa Kaiba di Jerman, sementara Ruega minta diajari Duel. Mana yang lebih baik? Mengajari Ruega atau liburan di Villa? Sebagai kakak yang baik, Seto dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh Yugi untuk mengajari adiknya.

"Baiklah, Ru! Ayo! Duel denganku!" tantang Jounouchi, pria berambut pirang itu memasang Duel Disk pada lengannya. Bukannya membalas kata-kata Jou, Ruega malah menelengkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Ru, cobalah Duel dengan Jounouchi. Kita lihat kemampuanmu dan melihat apa kau sudah memahami semua yang kuajarkan tadi," terang Yugi menjelaskan arti dari tantangan Jounouchi. Ruega mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum mengangguk paham. Bocah itu mengambil Duel Disk dan Deck miliknya, lalu memasangnya sesuai petunjuk Yugi.

"Baiklah, Ru! Bersiaplah!" Seru Jounouchi, ia terlihat begitu bersemangat. Berbeda dengan Ruega, bocah itu malah bengong memperhatikan Jounouchi. 1 pesan khusus, kau harus memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi jika bersama anak kecil seperti Ruega. Jounouchi menggeram kesal, sedangkan Yugi menepuk dahinya. Ruega hanya mengangkat bahu, bocah itu langsung lompat berdiri dan menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Ru hanya agak heran melihat Jou-nii, semangat sekali!" tutur Ruega, cengirannya semakin melebar. Jounouchi mendengus keras, bahkan langsung membalas kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Ruega.

"Ha! Jangan remehkan aku! Begini-begini aku juga Duelist yang tangguh! Tak kalah dengan Yugi dan kakakmu yang Arrogant itu!"

"Bohong, Jou-nii hampir tak pernah menang melawan Seto-nii dan Yugi-nii, kan? Apanya yang 'tak kalah'? Mending ganti dengan 'Selalu dipecundangi' oleh Yugi-nii dan Seto-nii,"

Twitch!

Eee… dasar bocah sial.

Jounouchi mengepalkan tangannya, muncul beberapa kedutan di kepalanya. Yugi hanya bisa tertawa kering, entah ia harus marah atau tertawa mendengar ucapan Ruega.

"DUEL!"

* AN: Mulai bagian ini akan berlangsung pertarungan Duel Monster. Bagi yang nggak tahu peraturannya, yah... silahkan mengikuti dulu. BTW, semua kartu yang ada di sini REAL dan saya sama sekali nggak ngawur ngarang kartu sendiri. Sumbernya dari Yu-Gi-Oh! di Wikipedia dan Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! Saya juga mempelajari Deskripsi Duel ini dari seorang Author, yang pasti bukan dari Fandom ini.

"Aku duluan" Jounouchi mengambil 5 kartu dari Deck, diikuti Ruega yang ikut mengambil 5 kartu dari Deck. "Kupasang 1 Reverse Card! Lalu…" Jounouchi mengambil salah satu kartu di tangannya, "Kupanggil '_Wyvern Warrior_' dalam Attack Mode! Giliranku selesai!" Jounouchi tersenyum riang, namun redup ketika melihat Ruega. Bocah itu malah tak memperhatikannya dan justru membaca kartu-kartu di tangannya.

"Sabar, Jou. Ru baru pertama kali Duel, kau harus sabar!"

Mendengar itu, Jounouchi hanya mendengus kesal. Cukup keras hingga Ruega mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu-kartu yang ada di tangannya, barulah bocah itu menyadari kalau Jounouchi telah menyelesaikan gilirannya.

"Giliran Ru! Draw!" Ruega menarik 1 kartu dari Deck, diam sejenak untuk membaca kartu. Lalu menentukan pilihannya, "Ru panggil '_Hinotama Soul_' dalam Defense Mode! Lalu, Ru pasang 2 Reverse Card! Giliran Ru selesai!"

**END OF TURN 1**

**LP Jounouchi: 4000  
** Monster: Wyvern Warrior (ATK/1500 . DEF/1200)  
Reverse Card: 1

**LP Ruega: 4000  
** Monster: Hinotama Soul (ATK/600 . DEF/500)  
Reverse Card: 2

"Giliranku! Draw!" Jounouchi melirik Ruega, dilihatnya anak itu tengah kembali membaca kartu-kartunya. "Kupanggil '_Baby Dragon_' dalam Attack Mode! Battle Phase! Serang 2 Monster!" Seketika, _Wyvern Warrior_ dan _Baby Dragon_ maju menyerang.

"GYAAAA! REVERSE CARD OPEN!" Ruega berteriak panik, salah satu kartu Reverse Card terbuka. "_Blue On Blue_! 2 Monster akan saling menyerang!" 2 Monster milik Jounouchi pun tak jadi menyerang Ruega dan _Hinotama Soul_, melainkan saling menyerang satu sama lain. Jou sedikit panik melihat itu.

"Reverse Card Open!" Reverse Card milik Jou segera terbuka, Rescue Drama. "Trap Card! Rescue Drama! Dengan kartu ini, '_Wyvern Warrior'_ kembali menjadi kartu di tangan!" Serangan _Little Wing Guard_ tak sampai mengenai _Wyvern Warrior_, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Sekali lagi! Kupanggil _Wyvern Warrior_ dalam Attack Mode!"

"Huft…" Ruega jatuh terduduk lemas, lega karena serangan Jounouchi berhasil dihentikan.

"Kau hebat juga, Ru!" puji Jounouchi, Ruega hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya dengnan telunjuk. Yugi memperhatikan Duel antara Jounouchi dan Ruega dengan kagum, juga bangga pada Ruega yang berhasil menghentikan serangan Jounouchi.

Ruega kembali melompat dan berdiri, "Giliran Ru! Draw!" Ruega menarik 1 kartu, tanpa menghilangkan cengirannya. "Ru pasang 2 Reverse Card! Dan Ru panggil '_Blazing Inpachi_'! Serang '_Baby Dragon_'!" Dengan itu, _Blazing Inpachi_ pun maju menyerang, dengan berbekal Attack Power 1850, menyerang _Baby Dragon_ yang hanya memiliki Attack Power 1200. Dengan begitu, Life Point Jounouchi yang awalnya 4000 point, kini berkurang menjadi 3350 point.

"Wuaaa…!" Jounouchi mengerang sakit, rasa panas dari _Blazing Inpachi_ ikut terasa. Namun, Jounouchi tersenyum bangga.

"BAGUS! KAU TANGGUH, RU!"

Ruega tersenyum lebar gembira, terutama saat dilihatnya Yugi yang setuju dengan Jounouchi.

"Nah, gilir-…"

"Jou-nii, giliran Ru belum selesai!"

GUBRAK!

Haduh…

Yugi menepuk dahinya, ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kekonyolan kedua orang ini. Entah siapa yang lebih bodoh di antara mereka berdua, atau mungkin sama-sama bodoh.

"Ru aktifkan Magic Card dari kartu di tangan, Magic Card '_Meteor of Destruction_'. Langsung pada Jou-nii!" Seketika, dalam visualisasi yang dihasilkan oleh Duel Disk, muncul sebuah meteor dan jatuh tepat pada Jounouchi. Life Point Jounouchi berkurang 1000 point.

"Uaaaaah!" Jou mengerang panas.

"Giliran Ru selesai!"

**END OF TURN 2**

**LP Jounouchi: 2350 Point  
** Monster: Wyvern Warrior (ATK/1500 . DEF/1200)  
Reverse Card: -

**LP Ruega: 4000  
** Monster: Hinotama Soul (ATK/600 . DEF/500), Blazing Inpachi (ATK/1850 . DEF/0)  
Reverse Card: 3

"Baiklah! Giliranku! Draw!" Jounouchi menarik 1 kartu lagi, ia melirik Ruega. Jou sedikit heran melihat Ruega yang tak lagi membaca kartu-kartunya, melainkan hanya diam menunggu. Lebih tepatnya, menunggu dengan tegangnya. Mencoba untuk tak mempedulikan hal itu, Jounouchi kembali berkonsentrasi pada kartu-kartunya. "Kukorbankan '_Wyvern Warrior'_! Panggil '_Magic Knight Giltia'_! Serang '_Hinotama Soul_'!"

Blaaaaaarr!

_Hinotama Soul _hancur, Life Point Ruega tak berkurang. Ruega menghembuskan nafas lega, menenangkan diri dari ketegangannya barusan.. Diam-diam, Jounouchi dan Yugi saling berpandangan.

"Kupasang 2 Reverse Card! Giliranku selesai!"

Ruega mengambil nafas panjang, "Draw! Aktifkan Magic Card dari kartu di tangan, '_Angel's Gift_'! Tarik 3 kartu dari Deck, dan buang 2 kartu di tangan…" dengan ragu-ragu, Ruega mengambil 3 kartu dari Deck dan membuang 2 kartu ke kuburan. "Ru panggil '_Charubin the Fire Knight_' dan Ru pasang dalam Attack Mode, giliran Ru selesai!"

**END OF TURN 3**

**LP Jounouchi: 2350  
** Monster: Magic Knight Giltia (ATK/1850 . DEF/1500)  
Reverse Card: 2

**LP Ruega: 4000  
** Monster: Blazing Inpachi (ATK/1850 . DEF/0), Charubin the Fire knight (ATK/1100 . DEF/800)  
Reverse Card: 3

"Giliranku! Draw!" Jounouchi menarik 1 kartu, "Kupanggil Monster lain! '_Gear Freed_'! Kupasang dalam Attack Mode! Serang '_Chaburin the Fire Knight_'!" dengan itu, _Gear Freed_ pun menyerang _Charubin the Fire knight_ yang Attack Power-nya hanya 1100. Life Point Ruega pun berkurang menjadi 3300 Point.

"Giliranku selesai!" kata Jounouchi, tersenyum bangga. Sayangnya…

"Reverse Card Open! Trap Card '_Backfire_'! Player akan terkena Damege 500 Point setelah menyerang!"

"EEEEHH!?" Life Point Jounouchi berkurang 500 Point, hanya tersisa 1850 Point. Jounouchi shock, bahkan menganga lebar. Sedangkan Ruega hanya nyengir sambil tutup mata, artinya ia merasa bersalah. Yugi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sambil tertawa kecil menonton aksi konyol 2 orang itu.

"Life Point-kuuuuu!" seru Jounouchi histeris, air mata pun bercucuran ala anime. Ruega bergidik ngeri, bahkan menjauh 5 langkah. Yugi sendiri ikut menjauh.

"Giliran Ru! Draw!" Ruega menarik kartu dengan hati-hati, pandangannya masih pada Jounouchi yang mulai menggalau ria. Pada akhirnya, Ruega menarik nafas panjang sebelum…

"JOU-NIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Seketika, kaca jendela pecah, 2 pasang telinga yang rusak, seorang kakek yang tiba-tiba saja jantungan dan langsung di bawa ke RSJ…

…

…

…

Bohong kok, Cuma telinga Jounouchi dan Yugi saja yang tuli mendadak.

"Ruuuuuu! Jangan teriak sembarangan! Kau ingin aku tuli!" omel Jounouchi, Yugi tak sempat berkomentar apa-apa lagi karena telinganya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Pada akhirnya, Yugi hanya bisa membiarkan Jounouchi mengomeli Ruega.

"Jou-nii, ini giliran Ru!" tukas Ruega di tengah-tengah omelan Jounouchi.

"Ha? Eh? Oh, baiklah!" seakan lupa pada kekesalannya, Jounouchi kembali berkonsentrasi pada Duel-nya.

Ruega mengambil nafas panjang, "Akan Ru selesaikan pada giliran ini! Ru korbankan '_Blazing Inpachi_' untuk memanggil '_Infernal Flame Emperor_'!" Saat itulah monster berbentuk seperti Centaur yang sangat besar dan diselubungi api muncul di arena. "'_Infernal Flame Emperor_' hanya bisa dipanggil jika lima monster bertipe Fire ada di kuburan. 5 Monster itu adalah '_Hinotama Soul'_, '_Chaburin the Fire Knight_' dan '_Blazing Inpachi_'! Termasuk 2 kartu Monster '_Solar Flare Dragon_' dan '_Inferno_' yang Ru buang saat mengaktifkan Angel's Gift!" terang Ruega, "Tidak hanya itu! Attack Point '_Flame Emperor_' sama dengan seluruh Attack Point kelima Fire monster di kuburan. '_Inpachi'_ Attack pointnya 1850. '_Hinotama Soul'_ 600, '_Chaburin the Fire Knight'_ 1100, '_Solar Flare Dragon'_ 1500 dan '_Inferno'_ 1100. Jadi totalnya adalah 6150!"

"Monster berkekuatan 6150?!" Jounouchi dan Yugi hanya bisa menganga, mata mereka tak lepas dari Monster berselimut api tersebut.

"Serang '_Gear Freed_'!"

Attack Power Gear Freed hanya 1800, sedangkan Flame Emperor memiliki Attack Power 6150. Sudah bisa dipastikan, Monster Jounouchi pun hancur beserta dengan damage 4350 point.

"AAAARRGGGHH!" Jounouchi jatuh tersungkur.

"Hebat…" gumam Yugi, masih terpana dengan pandangan kagum dengan serangan barusan. Ia benar-benar tegang melihat serangan itu.

Ruega sendiri tak percaya pada apa yang sudah dilakukannya, ia merasa kalau dirinya melakukan hal itu secara tidak sadar. Ia hanya bisa bengong, pikirannya pergi entah ke mana.

"Hebat kau, Ru!" Seru Jounouchi, ia berlari menghampiri Ruega. Bocah itu masih bengong, tak sadar kalau Jounouchi dan Yugi telah berada di sampingnya. Kesadarannya kembali tepat saat Yugi menepuk bahunya, bocah itu justru menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Jounouchi, Ruega menggeleng pelan.

"Ru Cuma heran… tahu-tahu keluar Monster itu…"

"Eh? Kau tidak merencanakan kemunculan Monster itu?" Tanya Jou tak percaya, apalagi saat dilihatnya Ruega yang mengangguk.

"Ru hanya sembarangan, tahu-tahu langsung mendapat kartu itu…" tutur Ruega polos.

Kali ini, Jounouchi hanya bisa terjatuh ala Anime. Secara sembarangan? Benar-benar khas dari bocah sinting ini…

**xXx**

?'s POV

**Bagus… Jian Bing dan Feng telah kutemukan, yang tersisa hanyalah Meng Zhang, Zhi Ming dan Ling Guang. Tak heran, Jian Bing pasti dekat dengan Feng. Baguslah, aku bisa menemukannya dengan segera. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, di mana Huang?**

**Sudah cukup lama sejak Huang menghilang, tidak… bukan, ini sudah terlalu lama. Sayangnya, perbedaan waktu di Shadow Realm dan dunia ini begitu berbeda. Tak kusangka kalau Huang terdampar di dimensi ini, ada begitu banyak manusia di mana-mana…**

**Tak kusangka kalau di sini terdapat manusia yang dengan mudah dapat diperdaya, seseorang yang begitu bodoh. Tapi, dia sungguh beruntung. Dapat bertemu dengan Feng dan Jian Bing, dan mungkin Si Xiang yang lain. Mungkin…**

**Kuharap begitu, agar tugasku menjadi lebih mudah…**

End ?'S POV

xXx

Di suatu tempat, terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil. Di sekelilingnya terdapat dinding yang begitu tebal, terkecuali untuk 1 sisi. Ada sisi ruangan yang tidak tertutupi oleh tembok, melainkan kaca. Kaca yang begitu tipis, namun kuat dan tak mudah untuk dipecahkan. Kaca itu juga berlapis-lapis, hingga menjadi lebih tebal dibandingkan dinding yang lain.

Jika kau perhatikan lebih jelas, kau akan melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Sesuatu itu berupa butiran-butiran mutiara bening yang meleleh dengan cukup deras, hingga membuat 2 aliran kecil sungai kembar, mengalir dengan begitu sempurna pada paras seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding dan berhadapan dengan dinding kaca di depannya. Aliran sungai kembar itu akan mengalir semakin deras jika sepasang permata kembar berwarna merah Crymson yang dimilikinya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya. Dengan tangan yang terluka parah, juga kaki yang terlihat sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Di saat itulah, pemilik sepasang permata merah Crymson tersebut akan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aibou…"

**TBC**

* * *

All: TELAT!

Ruega: *kowtow* mohon maaf saya terlalu lama membiarkan Fic ini. Saya tak bermaksud menelantarkannya, saya hanya sibuk dengan Ujian dan saya juga harus mempelajari permainan Duel Monster. Inilah hasilnya, semoga saja Readers mengerti dengan pendeskripsian di atas… Saya butuh waktu lama untuk mempelajarinya. Kritik dan saran, maaf jika ada kesalahan pada pendeskripsian.

**To Gia-XY:**

Yugi: Selalu duluan lu kalo ripiu…

Atem: Dah, biarin aza

Jou: Susah disebut!

Yugi: Maunya sih gitu, tapi dilarang sama Author-nya. Narator-nya apa lagi

Ruega: Harus terluka~

Yugi: Sakit tau!

Ruega: Biarin

Atem: Cih… kau kira aku tega?

Yugi: Kirain lu diem doang, nangis toh?

Atem: Ya, setelah disiram dengan sekeranjang bawang dan membuat mataku perih…

Ruega: *nyengir* Thanks for the Review

To Zaky UzuMo:

Atem: Udah gue bilang…. GUE DIPAKSA AMA AUTHOR-NYA WOI! JANGAN NYALAHIN GUE, NAPA?!

Ruega: Kasian~

Yugi: Beguna juga, Atem yang disalahkan

Ruega: Maaf jika saya terlalu lama Update, saya sibuk dengan Ujian selama 2 bulan ini.

To Blue Cloud:

Ruega: Sudah lanjut

Atem: Tau tuh…

Yami: *nongol* nyari gue?

Yugi: Ryou mau di bawa ke mana tuh?

To Litte Yagami Osanowa:

Atem: *head bang 5000 kali* KENAPA PADA NYALAHIN GUE!? AUTHOR-NYA YANG HARUSNYA DISALAHKAN!

Ruega: Atem-dage~ masa tega Ru disalahin!? *kitty eyes*

Atem: ….

Yugi: Buset! Ampuh! OAO

Atem: /Tehnik matanya keluar… sama saja seperti mengancam…/

Yugi: Ngajarin elu? Males, ngajarin anak ini aza udah capek minta ampun *pentung pala Ruega*

Ruega: Wadaw!

Yugi: Helah… lu mending, telat. Anak ini? Ngilang

Ruega: Ho'oh, tapi ane pake bahasa China-nya. Fushigi Yuugi? Hampir, rada beda

To MaYa ChaN23598:

Ruega: Dari awal juga udah nongol, dek

Atem: Kekuatan super? Hampir benar

Yugi: Cepet? GAK BAKALAN. Fic kayak gini kudu nunggu ratusan abad buat apdet

Ruega: =_=


	4. Chapter 4

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Genre: Angst, Friend-Ship, Hurt, Suspense, Tragedy

Warning: SI, beberapa kata tak baku

A/N: Hanya berupa Chap pendek, Yugi's POV

**xXx**

**Mirror Wall**

**xXx**

* * *

Chapter 4

**.**

Yugi's POV

Astaga… tadi itu benar-benar Duel yang menegangkan, Jounouchi dan Ru berduel dengan begitu hebatnya. Apalagi di saat-saat terakhir, menegangkan sekali! Serangan yang dilancarkan begitu hebat! Aku tak menyangka kalau Ru bisa mengatur taktik seperti itu!

Hebat sekali!

…

e…?

Tunggu dulu.

Ini Duel pertama Ru, sesaat setelah aku mengajarkan hal-hal dasar padanya. Terlebih lawannya Jounouchi, dan Jounouchi itu termasuk Duelist yang kuat. Lantas… bagaimana bisa mengatur taktik menyerang sehebat itu? Kalau penggunaan Magic Card dan Trap Card, aku tak heran. Soalnya, Ru berkali-kali bertanya tentang kegunaan Magic Card dan Trap Card pada Deck miliknya. Bisa saja Ru menyusunnya taktik bertahan atau pun menyerang tanpa Monster.

Tapi… serangan yang terakhir itu…

Duelist pemula pun belum tentu bisa melakukan hal itu, apalagi untuk anak seperti Ru. Dia bisa bertahan dan mengurangi Life Point Jounouchi dengan menggunakan Magic Card dan Trap Card, sesuai yang aku ajarkan pada dan ada beberapa yang dilakukannya sendiri. Tapi…

Apa mungkin… Kaiba yang telah mengajarkannya pada Ru? Masuk akal, karena serangan itu agak… licik. Dan sesuai dengan Kaiba, cara apa pun akan dilakukan agar menang. Mungkin saja Kaiba sempat mengajari cara bertarung Kaiba pada Ru.

Tapi… Ru termasuk anak yang sulit memahami hal rumit, apalagi jika mengingat dirinya yang mudah lupa hal-hal penting. Dan lagi, tak mungkin Kaiba akan menyuruhku mengajari Ru jika ia sendiri sudah mengajarkan taktik itu dari awal. Kalau pun disuruh diam, pastinya Ru akan menanyakan taktik itu padaku. Untuk memperjelas guna taktik tersebut.

Aneh jika disebut kebetulan.

karena, siapa pun tahu kalau dalam pelajaran berhitung, Ru jauh lebih bodoh dibandingkan Jou. 1 + 1 saja dijawabnya '11', apalagi menghitung total Attack Power kelima Monster secepat itu.

Ada banyak hal ganjil, kenapa bisa begini?!

"**Jika kau ingin tahu, akulah jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu…**"

Eh?

Si-siapa?! Siapa itu?! Siapa yang berbicara?

Aaah! Sial! Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak?! Suaraku juga tidak keluar!

"**Percuma, kau tak akan bisa pergi lagi. Tapi kau masih bisa berbicara padaku melalui batinmu, **_**Master**_**…**"

Melalui batin? Tetap saja. Siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu? Dan maksudmu bahwa kaulah jawaban dari pertanyaanku?

"**Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan menanyakan hal itu. Kau yang sekarang terlalu lemah,"**

Cepat jawab! Kau ini siapa?! Apa maumu!? Cih… tubuhku…

"**Benar-benar ingin tahu? Cari tahu saja sendiri~"**

Jangan main-main!

"**Aku serius, tapi aku memang ingin bermain…**"

A-apa?

"**Jian Bing… kawanmu itu, dialah yang akan menjadi mangsaku yang pertama. Berhati-hatilah, aku tak bertanggung jawab. Aku menantangmu, Master. Selamatkanlah keempat Si Xiang sebelum waktunya, atau kau akan kehilangan Huang selamanya…**"

Si Xiang? Jian Bing…? Huang…? Maksudmu apa?! Mereka itu siapa?! Apa mau sebenarnya?!

"**Temukan mereka, atau kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga…**"

Sesuatu yang berharga?

"**Kukatakan 1 hal. Aku berada dalam tubuh seseorang, dari sanalah aku mengawasimu. Feng…**"

Tunggu! Apa maksudmu!? Aku tidak mengerti!

"**Sudah kubilang, kalau kau ingin tahu, cari tahu sendiri!**"

TUNGGU!

End Yugi's POV

KRIIIIIIIINGG!

"YUGIIII! CEPAT BANGUN! NANTI TERLAMBAT!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Genre: Friend-Ship, Suspense, Humor

Warning: Kata tak baku, Typo, EYD ngawur, SI

A/N: Telat, ya? Maaf.

**xXx**

**Mirror Wall**

**xXx**

**Chapter 5: S-O-S  
**

**.**

* * *

"KAULAH YANG AKAN PERGI KE ALAM BARZAH!"

Sepasang permata kembar melebar, keduanya membulat sempurna. Helaian rambut yang biasa membingkai paras seorang gadis, kini tergerai kasar ke belakang kepala. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada suara sedikit pun yang keluar, hanya menganga lebar. Tubuhnya seakan terlentang dan melayang, namun tak jatuh ke tanah yang kasar. Seakan-akan, ada sesuatu yang menopang tubuhnya.

Tes.

Gadis itu sedikit terkesiap, setetes cairan berwarna merah telah menetes pada wajahnya. Dengan penciumannya yang cukup tajam, ia mampu mengetahui nama cairan yang telah menetes pada wajahnya, bahkan ia sudah sering mencium baunya. Berbekal dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuhnya. Dan…

Kluk…

Kepalanya terkulai lemah ke belakang, tak ada lagi hembusan nafas, kedua matanya tetap terbuka. Tangan dan kakinya juga ikut terkulai, tanpa adanya tenaga. Tapi, tepat sebelum gadis itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya…

Ia melihatnya. Batu besar yang berujung tajam, juga terlumuri oleh cairan merah kental dan potongan daging yang menempel pada batu besar tersebut. Gadis itu tahu, ia tidak ditopang atau pun sekedar tersangkut. Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi padanya? Terutama jika kau melihat batu besar itu menembus perutnya?

"Tidak apa-apa membiarkannya seperti ini?"

"Ya,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kalian terlalu memanjakannya, dia bukan anak-anak lagi yang harus dikasihani!"

"Baiklah…"

**xXx**

"Kau siap, Ru?"

"Ng…," Ruega menelengkan kepalanya, jari telunjuknya menggaruk sebelah pipinya. Duel Disk sudah terpasang di tangannya, Deck miliknya juga sudah terpasang.

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku tidak memakai Deck-ku yang biasa. Aku memakai Deck lain," ucap Yugi sembari tersenyum, menenangkan Ruega. Wajar saja, beberapa menit sebelumnya Ruega sudah tegang sampai berkeringat dingin. Jou sempat iseng, mengagetkan Ruega dari belakang. Tanpa tahu akibatnya… Karena Ruega langsung menjerit dan hampir membuat Sugoroku olahraga jantung. Yugi hanya bisa menepuk dahinya, karena kali ini bukan Ruega yang harus 'duduk manis' sambil mendengarkan 'ceramah' dari Sugoroku.

"Tapi…"

"Kau percaya padaku, Ru?"

Ruega mendongak, menatap sepasang permata Amethyst dihadapannya. Yugi masih tetap tersenyum, berbeda dengan Ruega yang sedari tadi tak merubah sudut bibirnya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa merubah raut wajah masing-masing.

"Ru…" Ruega mengalihkan pandangannya pada Duel Disk yang terpasang di tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Yugi, kali ini tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ru percaya!"

"Bagus!" sanjung Yugi, senyumannya semakin melebar. "Jangan takut pada lawanmu. Sekuat apa pun lawannya, kau harus yakin bahwa kau bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Ya!" Ruega mengangguk, cengirannya juga semakin melebar.

"DUEL!"

* AN: Deck yang dipakai Ruega masih sama seperti chapter lalu. Sedangkan Deck yang dipakai Yugi di Chapter ini nggak pakai Deck yang biasa dipakai Yami Yugi.

"Aku duluan!" Yugi menarik 5 kartu, Ruega juga menarik 5 kartu. "Kupanggil Toy Soldier dalam Attack Mode! Ditambah dengan…" Yugi menarik 1 kartu dari tangannya dan memasangnya pada Duel Disk, "… 1 Reverse Card! Giliranku selesai!"

Ruega hanya menelengkan kepalanya sejenak, "Giliran Ru! Draw!" Ruega menarik 1 kartu dari Deck, dan mengambil 3 kartu di tangan. "Ru panggil Blazing Inpachi dalam Defense Mode! Dan Ru pasang 2 Reverse Card! Giliran Ru selesai!"

**END OF TURN 1**

**LP Yugi: 4000  
** Monster: Toy Soldier (ATK/1500 . DEF/1000)  
Reverse Card: 1

**LP Ruega: 4000  
** Monster: Blazing Inpachi (ATK/1850 . DEF/0)  
Reverse Card: 2

/2 Reverse Card? Hampir sama dengan duel kemarin, yang berbeda hanya Monsternya/ pikir Yugi, sembari melihat 2 Reverse Card yang dipasang Ruega. "Giliranku! Draw!" Yugi melirik kartu yang baru saja ditariknya, "Kupasang 1 Reverse Card! Dan kupanggil Silent Swordman LV 0 dalam Attack Mode!"

Ruega menelengkan kepalanya, "Yugi-nii, itu monster apa?" Tanya Ruega sembari menunjuk Monster yang baru saja dipanggil oleh Yugi.

"Silent Swordman. Jika dipasang dalam Attack Mode, levelnya akan naik di setiap putaran dan disetiap putaran Attack Power-nya akan bertambah 500 Point. Kau mengerti?" jelas Yugi. Ruega hanya mengangguk paham.

"Giliranku selesai," kata Yugi, menyudahi gilirannya.

"Gilir-"

"YUUUUUUUGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIII! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

BRUAKK!

"NGAH! KUCING GORENG! AYAM MATI!"

Yugi tersentak kaget, sampai terlonjak beberapa senti. Ruega? Berteriak kaget dan meloncat cepat cukup tinggi dan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya, tubuhnya langsung merinding disko.

Jounouchi yang tidak peduli akan kondisi Ruega, justru berlari menghambur pada Yugi. Raut wajah kepanikan terlihat jelas pada wajah Jounouchi. Melihat ini, Yugi berdiri waspada.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH! YUGI! INI GAWAT! KITA HARUS KABUR! DA-"

"Hei, Jou! Tenanglah! Kau ini kenapa?" potong Yugi sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Jounouchi. Bukan apa-apa, sih, hanya menghindari serbuan hujan local versi badai dari Jounouchi. Ruega? Hanya duduk bersila dan bengong melihat 'kakak'-nya yang mendadak datang seolah-olah akan ada badai.

"Itu! Itu! Si An-"

BBRRRUUUAAAAKKKKK!

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan sangat keras, lebih tepatnya, didobrak sampai menimbulkan dentuman yang memekakkan telinga. Jounouchi berteriak kaget dan secara otomatis serta dengan kecepatan kilat, Jounouchi langsung melompat dan bersembunyi di belakang Yugi. Yugi juga terlonjak kaget, bahkan sempat olahraga jantung mendadak.

Ruega justru menelengkan kepalanya dengan cukup miring, suara dentuman mengerikan tadi tak membuatnya kaget sedikit pun. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar, melihat siapa yang telah mendobrak pintu kamar Yugi sedemikian kerasnya.

Dan…

Ruega tambah bengong dan melongo, kedua matanya mendapati adanya sosok seseorang yang berdiri di depan kamar dengan tatapan liar ditambah geraman ala singa liar. Jika dilihat dalam bentuk Anime, akan terlihat bayangan Iblis betina dengan sepasang tanduk dan taring panjang. Tak lupa dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Siapa yang tidak takut melihat Monster betina yang siap mencincang mangsanya? Wajah Yugi memucat, rasa takut mulai mendominasi pikirannya. Jounouchi cuma bersembunyi di belakang Yugi sambil merinding disko, sesekali memandang sosok Iblis betina tadi dengan paras horror dan ketakutan yang sangat tinggi.

"Jou… Nou…. Chi…" Iblis betina itu mengepalkan tangannya, hingga kedua tangannya sampai memutih. Giginya bergemeretak, beserta taring yang semakin panjang. Melihat itu, tubuh Jounouchi semakin bergetar hebat, mulutnya sampai komat-kamit membaca doa minta pertolongan Ra.

Seringaian kejam ala Shinigami terlukis pada wajah sang Iblis betina, kedua kakinya bergerak melangkah mendekati Jounouchi yang semakin panik. Suara langkah kakinya menimbulkan dentuman bagaikan raksasa yang berjalan, bahkan Ruega sampai terlonjak beberapa centi dari lantai setiap langkah sang Iblis betina.

Tepat 1 meter di depan Yugi, Iblis betina itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Tentu saja membuat Yugi dan Jounouchi bisa menarik nafas disertai rasa heran. Tapi hal itu segera terjawab…

"Yugi… Minggir."

Dengan susah payah, Yugi menelan ludahnya sendiri. Melirik Jounouchi yang ada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum minta maaf. Dan bergerak menjauh. Sudah pasti Jounouchi protes.

"TIDAK! YUGE! JANGAN MENJA-"

"JOUNOUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"TIDAAAAKK! RA! HAMBA MASIH INGIN HIDUP!"

"Anzu-nee?"

Eh?

Secara otomatis, kepalan tangan Anzu berhenti tepat 1 cm dari kepala Jounouchi. Gadis itu menengok pada bocah kecil yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jounouchi langsung ambruk dengan mulut berbusa. Bersyukurlah karena nyawa Jounouchi tak jadi melayang.

"Ru?" panggil Anzu, memastikan kalau bocah kecil itu adalah Ruega Kaiba. Sementara itu, Yugi bergegas menarik Jounouchi yang masih terkapar di lantai.

Ruega menelengkan kepalanya dengan lugu, "Kenapa Anzu-nee marah-marah?" Tanya bocah itu.

"Oh… Ini…"

"Kata Mokie-nii, kalau perempuan sering marah bisa cepat tua kayak tante-tante(1)"

Tante…?

Good… Very good.

Anzu terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan polos namun mengundang Monster betina yang dilontarkan Ruega. Jounouchi langsung bangkit setelah mendengar kata-katanya Ruega. Wajahnya dan wajah Yugi memucat, sebuah pertanyaan muncul dan memenuhi pikiran mereka. Lebih baik mati dibunuh Anzu atau mati dibunuh pembunuh bayaran keluarga Kaiba?

Twitch!

"BOCAH SIAL!"

"RUUUUU!"

BBRRRAAAAAAKKKK!

Secepat kilat, Jounouchi menyelip, menggendong Ruega dan menghindari serangan Anzu. Dengan sedikit trik, Jounouchi membenarkan posisi Ruega yang digendongnya dan langsung berlari melarikan diri. Tentu saja Anzu tak akan membiarkan mangsanya lolos.

Walhasil, dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa Yugi hanya bisa menyelamatkan barang-barang berharga dan barang mudah pecah dan tidak pecah lainnya, kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh Anzu dan Jounouchi(Ruega hanya bengong sambil digendong Jou) membuat semua barang termasuk tembok dalam bahaya. Bersyukur karena Sugoroku sudah terlebih dahulu diselamatkan oleh Yugi dan dibawa ke tempat yang aman, bisa-bisa Yugi hanya bisa menangis jejeritan jika sang kakek terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"MATILAH KALIAAAAAAAAANN!" Teriak Anzu sambil berkali-kali menghantam Jounouchi dengan sapu atau melemparkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"LONTONG, EH, TOLOOOOOONG! OH RA! HAMBA MASIH SAYANG NYAWAAAA!" Jounouchi menjerit-jerit panik, berkali-kali berlari, melompat dan menghindar dari serangan Anzu yang sudah memasuki babak ketiga.

"ANZU! HENTIKAN!" Yugi juga ikut panik, tapi kepanikannya juga tercampur dengan kecemasan akan hancurnya Kame Game.

Dan Ruega, justru bergantian menoleh pada Jounouchi, Anzu dan Yugi. "Nee, kenapa lari?"

"RU! INI SALAHMU!" Tuding Jounouchi kesal.

"JANGAN KABUR! LEMPARANKU JADI TIDAK KENA!" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Anzu berteriak, tak terduga kalau gadis itu memiliki tenaga ekstra dan masih kuat untuk berlari mengejar Jounouchi.

"OH RA! AMPUNI HAMBA! HAMBA TERLALU KEREN UNTUK MATI!"

* * *

Beberapa puluh menit sebelumnya… Saat Yugi dan Ruega akan berduel.

Jounouchi sedang sibuk-sibuknya membersihkan etalase Kame Game sambil bersungut-sungut, bahkan sesekali mengumpat-umpat kesal. Setelah mengomeli Jounouchi, Sugoroku langsung menyuruh Jounouchi untuk membersihkan Kame Game. Berhubung sang cucu tercinta sedang sibuk mengurus 'cucu' jejadiannya, toh, Jounouchi juga sudah cukup sering bantu membersihkan toko. Tapi, biasanya Jou melakukannya bersama Yugi. Sekarang?

"Cih! Kenapa bukan si kuso-chibi-Kaiba sial saja yang membersihkannya?!" omel Jounouchi kesal, tangannya meremas kain pel.

"Aaargh!" erang Jounouchi kesal, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung berdiri sambil melemparkan kain pelnya.

Kleng!

"Jii-chan! Yug-"

Plak!

Ah…

Jounouchi terdiam, begitu pula Anzu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. Terlebih… Kain pel-nya… Mendarat tepat di wajah Anzu…

Nah, ada beberapa hari bagi setiap kaum wanita yang akan mengalami saat-saat di mana mereka bisa mengalami perubahan emosi secepat kilat dalam waktu yang tak bisa dibilang lama. Parahnya lagi, emosi juga 10 kali lebih parah dari hari-hari biasa.

Well… Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Readers ikut menjauh agar tidak mendapat serangan lemparan dari Anzu.

**xXx**

?'s POV

Hm… Kupikir akan membutuhkan waktu lama, ternyata para Si Xiang itu bisa ditemukan dengan mudah. Bahkan justru mereka yang muncul dengan sendirinya. Sekarang tinggal mencari para Si Xiang yang terakhir, semoga saja mereka susah untuk dicari, aku bisa mati kebosanan jika tugas ini terlalu mudah.

Tapi jika terlalu lama, susah juga… Waktuku hanya sedikit.

Ya… Sudahlah. Yang penting tugasku cepat selesai…

Benar, kan?

'Ore'…

**xXx**

* * *

Ruega: Waduh? Telat, ya?

Atem: Ck… Update jam 2 pagi?

Ruega: Memang kenapa…? Besok biar bangun telat juga nggak ada yang marah…

All: JUSTRU GEGARA LU ANAK-ANAK! MESTINYA LU DAH TIDUR!

Ruega: Hehehe~ sesekali, lah~

Seto: *nongol* Ru…

Ruega: Ampun! Oke! Ru gak lagi-lagi, deh!

* * *

**To Gia-XY(Chap 3-4): Tq for Review**

Ruega: Entahlah…

Jou: Author-nya ngelarang, ya sudah. Lagian ni anak pake bengong mulu!

Atem: perih tau! Mau kusirem sekeranjang bawang juga?!

Yugi: Weh… Ane penasarn juga, ntu –POV siapa?

Ruega: Untuk mengetahuinya, saksikan di chap mendatang.

Yugi: WUAPA?! GUE EMANG PINTER, KALI!

?: Tanya aza sama Author-nya!

Ruega: Oya? Bisa dibilang… Sejenis.

* * *

**To evilblueclouds: Tq for Review**

Ruega: Maaf jika telat…

Yugi: Feng? Apaan tuh? Nama makanan?

All: PEKO!

Yugi: Hah? Apa sih? Oi! Feng ntu apaan?! Ntar, Huang? Tu juga apa lagi?

Yami: Gue? Huang? Apa tuh?

Ruega: Oh Ra… Sengsara punya Chara tapi gak ada yang pinter.

All: Mending, lu sendiri taunya main bunuh doang.

Ruega: =="

* * *

**To PyroMystic: Tq for Review plus penjelasannya!**

Ruega: *megap-megap* A… *nunjuk-nunjuk Review*

Yugi: Hello? Cebol? Kau kenapa? Nganga lebar kayak gitu.

Ruega: NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! DAJIE NGE-REVIEW FIC RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Atem: Buset! Jangan teriak! Emang siapa yang nge-Review ini?!

Ruega: D-d-d-d-d-d-da-da-da-DAJIE! Yeeeeeeyyy! XD

Yugi: *cengo* Gila… Sampai segitunya…

Atem: Ada yang tahu penyebabnya?

Seto: Dia Author yang bisa membuat Ru gila dalam sekejap mata, olahraga jantung, kalap stadium akhir dan mengamuk gila-gilaan. Setelah membaca Fic Trilogi yang jika digabung ada 176 Chapter…

Atem: BUSET! BANYAK AMAT!

Yugi: Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Ru untuk membaca semuanya?

Seto: Sekitar… 3 hari penuh.

Yugi: *pingsan*

Ruega: Xie Xie, Dajie! Kalimatnya udah pas kaga?! Ru ngikutin saran Dajie ampe jam 2 pagi! Hng? Walo sama, merekanya nggak nampang di Fic ini. Tapi Ru juga udah memperhitungkan, soalnya ada 4 Si Xiang dari Fic Dajie yang hampir sama dengan Chara YGO. Sebagai contoh, Jian Bing. Elemen dan wujud hewannya sesuai untuk someone yang menjadi Jian Bing di sini *ngelirik someone*

Someone: HACHI! /Kok rasanya ada yang ngomongin aku….?/

Ruega: Nggak terlalu sama juga, kan? Kalo Di Fic Dajie, pertengkaran ibarat air & api. Kalau di sini berdasarkan anjing-kucing dan parahnya majikan-peliharaan. Bagi penduduk YGO, pasti ngerti siapa yang Ru maksud majikan-peliharaan….

Atem: Ck, jangan disebut, Ru. Gue gak rela yayang gue direbut!

Ruega: Noh, tambahan penjelasan dari Dajie~

**tentang perbedaan Feng Huang dan Zhu Que. Gini: Feng dan Huang itu Phoenix, dan mereka dikatakan sebagai 'King of Birds' (wokey, ada 2 Phoenix jadi King and Queen of Birds). Sementara Zhu Que adalah Red Bird. So, dari deskripsi ini, jelas kalau 'kedudukan' Feng dan Huang di atas Zhu Que. Itu perbedaan pertama.  
Perbedaan kedua, elemen Zhu Que adalah pure fire. Zhu Que adalah simbol dari api. Sementara Feng dan Huang? Yahhh... mereka itu perwujudan dari keharmonisan tertinggi, which is Yin dan Yang. Yin dan Yang terdiri dari kelima elemen China yang disebut Wu Xing (api, air, tanah, mental kayu). Tapi, karena dalam case kita tidak memakai pembagian elemen berdasarkan Wu Xing melainkan berdasarkan Greek classical elements (api, air, angin, tanah, which is lebih make sense), maka dalam hal ini Yin dan Yang terdiri dari api, angin, air, dan tanah. Jadi, bisa bisa dikatakan bahwa Feng dan Huang itu menguasai 4 elemen dalam Yin dan Yang sekaligus mengharmoniskannya (yups, tugas mereka adalah mengharmonisasi keseimbangan 4 elemen ini), sementara Zhu Que cuma menguasai 1 elemen, yaitu api.  
Nah, buat saya sih mungkin penjelasannya seperti ini: Feng dan Huang yang menguasai keempat elemen itu menyerahkan masing-masing Si Xiang tanggung jawab untuk menguasai keempat elemen. Salah satunya adalah Zhu Que yang diberi tanggung jawab menguasai kekuatan api...**

Ruega: Bagaimana sodara-sodara? Ngerti? Wokeh, Dajie! Semoga Chapter ini udah bikin tegang plus kalap~ #dibacok

* * *

**To Zaky UzuMo: Tq for Review**

Ruega: Hng? Mungkin juga.

* * *

P. S: Btw, ada yang tahu siapa saja yang menjadi Jian Bing, Ling Guang, Meng Zhang dan Zhi Ming? Kalo Feng dan Jian Bing mungkin udah bisa ketebak, ya? Sisanya? Bisakah ditebak~?


End file.
